


Undertale Haiku

by Pippinsis



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinsis/pseuds/Pippinsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten undertale haikus, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale Haiku

Monsters underground  
Seven souls to break the spell  
Fallen kid, save us.

Determination  
Human child that fell down  
Open the surface.

Little buttercup  
Dust of the Prince on its roots  
Flowey the Flower

Sans the skeleton  
Woopie cushions and bad puns  
Don't kill papyrus

Nabstablook the ghost  
Lying on the ground alone  
Why are you so sad?

This Death by Glamour  
Is Mettaton the robot  
Fabulous, Darling!

The Great Papyrus  
No one can top his standards  
Let's eat spaghetti

The Captain Undyne   
Is of course the most bestest  
Of the royal guard

Where is my brother?  
The Megalovania  
Will kill you again

The very last boss  
Of the game, undertale, is  
Oops, sorry spoilers


End file.
